


Почти дежавю

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Любимые люди Хотча всегда испытывали слабость к тому, как он иногда теряет контроль.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 13
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Почти дежавю

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — засосы

Когда это случается в первый раз, Хотч растерянно замирает, глядя на Хейли, со странным выражением лица показывающую ему небольшой засос на груди. В голове крутятся десятки мыслей, среди которых злость на свою несдержанность и отчаянные попытки придумать хорошее извинение. Ссориться не хочется, поводов для скандалов у них и так слишком много в последнее время, что вполне ожидаемо на седьмом году брака — Хотч знает статистику, — но все равно неприятно.

Попросить прощения Хотч не успевает: Хейли задумчиво улыбается и, мягко его поцеловав, сообщает, что, пожалуй, ей это нравится. Она все еще против всевозможных меток принадлежности друг другу, но когда это что-то такое — маленькое и незаметное для других свидетельство того, что Хотч потерял контроль рядом с ней, то она вовсе не чувствует себя оскорбленной. Наоборот, это безумно возбуждает.

Хотч удивляется, но ничего не говорит. Лишь позволяет себе больше свободы в постели следующие годы, хотя бы там расслабляясь, раз уж на работе всегда нужно все держать под контролем.

***

Хотч осознает, что их брак с Хейли закончился задолго до того, как подписывает документы на развод. Пожалуй, даже до того, как она уходит. И даже до проклятого звонка на стационарный телефон, который лишь убеждает его в собственной правоте.

Он понимает, что все закончилось, когда замечает маленькую отметину у Хейли под ключицей. Он знает: это не его губы ее оставили.

***

Когда Спенсер мечтательно улыбается, стоя перед зеркалом и потирая небольшой засос под ребрами, у Хотча все внутри скручивается от плохого предчувствия. Он испытывает острое чувство дежавю. Хотя, учитывая, что люди разные, лишь ситуации похожи, это, скорее всего, называется как-то иначе. Можно было бы спросить у Спенсера, но сравнивать его с Хейли после проведенной вместе ночи кажется в корне неправильным. Вряд ли в мире существует хоть кто-то, кому понравится услышать, что любимый человек проводит параллель между тобой и бывшим партнером. Еще и в таком контексте.

И все же Хотч не может перестать думать, что однажды его отношения со Спенсером достигнут той же точки, что и с Хейли.

Когда спустя год он замечает у вернувшегося с отпуска Спенсера не до конца сошедшее пятно засоса на плече — совсем рядом с ключицей, — Хотч понимает, что интуиция его не обманула.

Спенсер говорит, что ударился о стеллаж и невинно улыбается.

От схожести ситуации хочется смеяться, пока не станет больно дышать, но Хотч лишь кривит губы в горькой усмешке и позволяет себе поверить.

У него очень точный вкус на тех, в кого влюбляться. И спорить со Вселенной оказывается абсолютно бесполезно.


End file.
